


[Podfic] Now and at the Hour of Our Death

by Shmaylor



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Karen Page is a badass, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, implied ot3, introspective, not quite as upsetting as the cover art might imply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: When Karen Page is twelve years old, stupid Bobby Williams sticks gum in her hair and the stupid principal cuts it out with a dull pair of scissors. Karen's mother hushes her sobs and promises to get it cut cute and short—“Just like Tinkerbell, baby.” But Karen cries and cries and thinks that this is the worst thing to ever happen to her.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Now and at the Hour of Our Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now and at the Hour of Our Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148133) by [orphened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphened/pseuds/orphened). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Now%20and%20at%20the%20Hour%20of%20Our%20Death.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Now and at the Hour of Our Death](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4148133)

 **Author:** [pocketclocked](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketclocked/pseuds/pocketclocked)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 6 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Now%20and%20at%20the%20Hour%20of%20Our%20Death.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/Now%20and%20at%20the%20Hour%20of%20Our%20Death.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
